Une épouse pour Girodelle
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Avec la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé, on reste aveugle et obtus, pourtant il est possible de retrouver une âme sœur.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Avec la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé, on reste aveugle et obtus, pourtant il est possible de retrouver une âme sœur.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi 160 de Lia « Une épouse pour Girodelle » sur le forum Lady Oscar xooit.

 **Une épouse pour Girodelle**

Lucrezia de Girodelle coiffait sa longue chevelure d'ébène, assise face à sa coiffeuse. Ses yeux noirs observaient le reflet du corps qu'était son demi-frère, Victor.

Il était assis, presque avachi, l'air complètement détaché du monde, les yeux fixant quelque chose dans le vague. Il avait été comme ça depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de celle qu'il avait profondément aimé : Oscar de Jarjayes, sa Sylphide. Il avait été incapable de pleurer, il était bien trop brisé pour cela.

Soupirant, la métis italienne posa sa brosse sur son meuble. Elle comprenait la douleur de son frère. Mais cela faisait presque neuf mois que cela durait. Et la France devenait de moins en moins sûre. Elle craignait non pas pour sa vie mais pour celle de celui qui avait été jusqu'à se couper de sa mère et de son frère aîné pour elle. Dans la famille de Girodelle, Victor-Clément était le seul à la traiter avec respect depuis la mort de leur père. Son autre frère la dédaignait, quant à sa belle-mère, elle était parfaitement glaciale malgré ses attentions sincères. Son père, Jean de Girodelle, était un ambassadeur du roi Louis XV en Italie. Là-bas, il rencontra la jeune et belle Giulia, qui descendait d'Alessandro Farnèse, que l'Histoire avait retenu sous son nom pontifical : Paul III. La demoiselle tenait son nom de la sœur du pape, la maîtresse d'un autre souverain pontife, Giulia « La Bella » Farnèse. L'histoire semblait se répéter pour cet homonyme. Le mari de la belle la négligeait, ne se rendant pas compte du joyau qu'il avait en sa possession. Ils vivaient séparés. Jean tomba follement amoureux de l'italienne, qui devint alors sa maîtresse-en-titre. Et ainsi, en 1767, à Rome, venait au monde une petite Lucrezia Vittoria. La petite eut droit à une éducation de princesse, elle était parée des plus beaux atours et son père l'aimait profondément malgré ses absences. Il adorait sa fille et malgré les années qui défilaient, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la marier. Aussi, en 1785, quand elle eut dix-huit ans et qu'elle perdit sa mère, elle était toujours célibataire. La mort de Giulia rendit Jean fou de chagrin et il n'eut de cesse alors que de s'arranger pour que Lucrezia puisse venir vivre avec lui, en France, sous le toit des Girodelle. Victor avait été aussi surpris qu'enchanté par sa nouvelle sœur. Il était le dernier de la famille et avait toujours souhaité devenir un grand frère. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Pierre, l'aîné des Girodelle, ne daigna jamais l'appeler par son prénom. Elle n'était qu'une tâche sur le nom des Girodelle et se contentait de toujours la nommer avec dédain « la bastarda ». Marie-Christine de Girodelle accepta la présence de Lucrezia. Mais elle ne s'en rapprocha jamais. Lucrezia n'était pour elle que l'équivalent d'un meuble. La présence de Lucrezia et le fait qu Victor l'aimait furent les seuls réconforts de Jean eut avant sa mort l'année suivante, après une courte mais pénible maladie. Dans son testament, il indiquait son désir que de légitimer Lucrezia. Pierre s'y opposa, traitant la jeune femme de tous les noms, allant même jusqu'à l'accuser de forniquer avec leur propre père afin de jouir de ses faveurs.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Avait-elle hurlé en pleurs

Ce fut la seule fois où la matriarche Girodelle intervint, uniquement pour préserver la mémoire de son époux. Ce fut la première fois dans toute sa vie où Victor eut envie de tuer un homme. La vision de Lucrezia, de ses yeux noyés, de son visage indigné et endeuillé, parfaitement esseulée dans une maison qui la haïssait, faisait bouillir son sang de par la rage. Ce fut la seule fois où il tint tête à son frère.

\- Les dernières volontés d'un homme sont sacrées ! Lucrezia sera connue sous le nom de Lucrezia de Girodelle ! Et si tu es trop couard pour être son représentant, alors moi, je le serai !

Pour compléter sa promesse, au-dessus du cadavre de leur père, il avait pris un couteau et s'était entaillé la main.

\- Je fais ce serment au-dessus de la dépouille de notre père, dans son sang qui coule en nous trois. Si tu ne veux pas devenir le représentant de Lucrezia, moi, Victor-Clément de Girodelle, le deviendrait.

Depuis, les deux frères s'évitaient soigneusement. Victor pourvoyait à tous les besoins de sa sœur. Lucrezia fit vite le deuil d'un deuxième frère et d'une belle-mère. Elle avait Victor. Et Victor suffisait largement. Il l'aimait tant qu'il l'aimait pour trois personnes, il était un frère, un père, une mère, son meilleur ami dans cette France si belle mais si différente de sa Rome natale.

Mais cette France si merveilleuse devenait le tombeau des nobles, tombés et tombant encore sous les armes des révolutionnaires, assoiffés de sang. S'ils attaquaient le domaine maintenant, Victor se laisserait massacrer sans aucune résistance. Elle, ils pouvaient très bien l'attraper, la violer et la tuer. Elle se sacrifierait bien volontiers pour ce frère qu'elle adorait. Ses oncles et ses tantes à Rome, ceux avec lesquels elle avait encore quelques contacts, la suppliaient de rentrer au pays, d'amener avec elle son ange gardien. Sa meilleure amie, une descendante de Cesare Borgia par l'un de ses nombreux enfants illégitimes, avait trouvé le bonheur avec un anglais et lui proposait également de venir la rejoindre. Et plus le temps passait, plus Lucrezia pensait que quitter cette terre qui rendait son frère malheureux, car elle lui rappelait Oscar en permanence, lui ferait du bien. Elle se leva, s'agenouilla aux pieds de son frère et lui prit doucement la main.

\- Victor, fratello mio. Commença-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son accent romain

Il ne la regarda pas, mais sa main serra la sienne.

\- Tu n'es pas bien, je le vois. Peut-être que quitter la France quelque temps te ferait du bien ? Voir d'autres paysages, rencontrer d'autres nobles ? Ma famille de Rome serait ravie de te rencontrer. Et mon amie Carlotta, qui vit désormais en Angleterre suite à son mariage, ne cesse de m'écrire que la porte de sa demeure nous est ouverte. A moins que tu ne veuilles aller ailleurs ? Ta destination sera la mienne.

L'homme resta silencieux.

\- J'ai peur, Victor. Non pas pour moi. Et non pas à cause de ce que la France devient. J'ai peur pour toi. Je te vois t'éteindre à petit feu, comme une bougie qui commence à manquer de cire, et je ne peux rien faire, alors que je t'aime tant, que je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

Lucrezia sentait les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, mais elle se refusait à les laisser tomber. Son frère avait besoin d'un roc, dur et sûr, et non pas d'un caillou friable à la moindre pression. Soudain, l'ancien soldat tourna la tête vers elle et pour la première fois en neuf mois, il semblait la voir vraiment, l'air un peu choqué par la révélation de sa demi-soeur mais la douceur de ses yeux lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas en colère.

\- Si je te perdais, fratella mia, alors je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre. Pardonne-moi, ma pauvre sœur. J'ai failli dans ma mission d'aîné. Je t'ai causé du soucis.

\- Tu n'as pas failli.

\- J'ai entendu tes paroles. Voyager. Mais je ne saurais choisir. Si je choisis, je te prive de ta famille ou de ton amie.

\- Ta grand-mère, Jeanne de Girodelle, n'était-elle pas née anglaise ?

\- Si. Jane Haukhurst.

\- Alors, visitons la terre natale de ta grand-mère. Nous pourrons toujours aller à Rome par la suite.

Victor eut un petit sourire. Ce qui causa à Lucrezia un sourire allant jusqu'à chacune de ses oreilles.

XXXX

Quitter le pays fut plus aisé que ce que Victor avait pu imaginer. Mais avec les passeports en règle et la lettre de Carlotta, Lady Berkley, comme preuve, les nouvelles autorités les laissèrent passer sans poser de problème. La traversée en bateau avait été paisible, ainsi que la route jusqu'à la demeure des Berkley.

Carlotta et son époux, Lord William Berkley, vivaient dans le Kent, au sud-est du pays. Ils vivaient dans une demeure un peu reculée, à la campagne. Le couple partageait les mêmes opinions et pensait que vivre loin de la capitale était bénéfique. Loin de la cour, loin des intrigues, ils préservaient santé et existence, se concentrant sur celle à venir. Le bâtiment avait le style purement anglais, avec un côté apaisant et reposant. On s'y sentait chez soi. C'était, en tout cas, ce que Victor avait ressenti en arrivant. A peine avait-elle posé le pied à terre, Lucrezia bondit dans les bras de son amie, sous le regard presque attendri de William.

\- Ma Carlotta !

\- Lucrezia chérie !

Carlotta Berkley avait le même âge que Lucrezia. Elle avait la peau pâle, le nez aquilin dans un visage un peu rond qui lui donnait des airs de poupée. Elle avait des yeux bruns très sombres, presque noirs, et une longue chevelure blonde aux reflets roux qui ondulait, donnant des impressions de vagues dans l'océan de ses cheveux d'or. Elle arborait un petit ventre rond.

\- Mes félicitations, Bella Carlotta ! Et à vous aussi, William.

William Berkley était un homme qui avait l'âge de Victor environ. Le cheveu court, châtain et ondulant légèrement, il avait une moustache bien avait le teint pâle mais son allure sportive indiquait qu'il respirait la santé. Ses yeux noisettes étaient rieurs.

\- Merci de nous recevoir chez vous. Dit Victor

\- C'est tout à fait naturel. Répondit William

Le couple fit visiter les lieux à leurs invités. Lucrezia babillait gaiement avec son amie de toujours, clairement excitée par la grossesse de la jeune femme. Soudain, ils entendirent au loin des cris de colère.

\- Non, non, non !

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc que tout cela ? Demanda Carlotta à une dame d'âge qui semblait perdue

\- Lady Bianca refuse d'apprendre à broder.

\- C'est ennuyeux, inutile et servile ! Répliqua la jeune fille excédée.

Du coin de l'oeil, Victor aperçut la cause du vacarme. Une jeune demoiselle, qui devait avoir environ seize ans à en juger par sa taille, refusait d'apprendre l'art de l'aiguille. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux ondulés d'un blond vénitien magnifique, la peau blanche et des yeux d'un vert très clair, le visage ovale et la bouche presque en forme de cœur, la taille menue et peu de poitrine. Elle avait un air de famille avec Carlotta et Victor la soupçonnait d'en être la sœur. Mais ce qui retenait son attention, c'était cette flamme, cette ardeur qui animait l'adolescente. Elle ne portait pas de tenue très habillée ou la mettant en valeur, pourtant, elle était sans doute la plus belle de toutes, plus féminine que toutes les dames présentes. Elle était belle parce qu'elle était vraie. L'espace d'un instant, il crut revoir Oscar. Cette créature magnifique, plus femme que Vénus elle-même, rebelle, se refusant à agir comme ce qu'elle n'était pas, voulant être l'amante de la Liberté, ne souffrant d'aucun carcan.

\- Les travaux d'aiguilles sont un apprentissage que toutes les dames respectables font. Tenta la tutrice de Bianca.

\- Je m'en moque complètement d'être respectable ! Lâcha son interlocutrice

Victor eut du mal à retenir un petit rictus, qui n'échappa pas à William.

\- J'ai connu une femme comme elle jadis. Expliqua-t-il

\- Qu'est-elle devenue ? Demanda l'anglais

\- Un Ange à la droite de Dieu. Elle a vécu pour ses idées, elle s'est battue pour ses croyances. Elle est morte jeune mais elle a vécu pleinement là où nous autres nous mourrons vieux et plein de regrets.

Carlotta s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Tu apprendras la broderie, Bianca. Non pas pour être une dame respectable bonne à marier. La broderie développe la concentration, la patience, le pouvoir de créer à partir d'un détail ou de rien. Je ne te demande pas d'aimer cela. Je te demande juste d'essayer. Et d'arrêter de torturer cette pauvre Mary, petite soeur.

Le ton diplomate de la maîtresse de maison calma la plus jeune des dames.

\- Si je n'aime pas ça, je pourrais arrêter et ne plus en faire ? Demanda-t-elle, plus sereine

\- Tu pourras arrêter et ne plus en faire. Je te demande juste de donner à cet art une chance.

Elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers la vieille dame.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Mary, de vous avoir crié dessus. Ce n'était pas contre vous.

La femme eut un sourire, tout était oublié.

\- Bianca, tu te souviens de Lucrezia ? Demanda Carlotta

\- Bien sûr !

Elle embrassa Lucrezia.

\- Voici son demi-frère, Victor-Clément de Girodelle. Lucrezia et lui vont vivre parmi nous quelque temps.

Elle alla vers Victor, qui lui baisa la main.

\- Mes hommages, Signorina.

\- Vous avez presque l'accent italien, Monsieur de Girodelle. Plaisanta Bianca

L'homme lui sourit. Il appréciait déjà cette demoiselle.

XXXX

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cette enfant. Dit Carlotta un après-midi à Victor

William était parti régler des affaires dans une ville proche. Assis autour d'une table, protégés du soleil, Lucrezia, Victor et Carlotta savouraient une tasse de thé. Non loin, Bianca s'amusait à capturer des petits oiseaux dans son filet. Elle les relâchait toujours après la capture, sans leur faire aucun mal. Le soleil donnait un effet cuivré à sa chevelure ondulant jusque dans le bas de son dos. Cela faisait un mois que les Girodelle étaient arrivés et Victor voyait toujours en Bianca l'esprit d'Oscar. Aux occupations féminines, elle préférait monter à cheval, monter aux arbres, chasser les papillons. L'idée d'un prétendant à sa main la faisait bailler. Tout comme l'idée que le destin d'une femme était d'être toujours grosse, toujours couchée, toujours accouchée, la rendait malade, cela révoltait tout son être entier. Cependant, si il voyait un peu d'Oscar en elle sur bien des points, il devait admettre qu'elle était plus souple que celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Oscar, ce qu'elle était, elle avait dû le forger avec ce qu'on lui avait donné, elle avait eu une éducation de militaire, elle avait le poids de l'héritage sur ses épaules. Mais là où Oscar se braquait, Bianca semblait plus encline à la diplomatie, au compromis. A la différence de sa Sylphide, Bianca adorait les robes, les bals, les bijoux. Si elle en portait peu, c'était pour être plus à l'aise pour ses activités mais quand il faisait mauvais, quand sa sœur recevait du monde, elle mettait bien volontiers une robe plus flatteuse, ses cheveux étaient domptés, son cou, ses poignets, ses mains, décorés d'or et de pierres, ses joues et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosies. Elle était une grande romantique, qui se perdait en rêveries après la lecture d'un roman d'amour. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée du mariage mais contre l'idée que les gens en avaient : la femme qui appartient à son mari, comme un meuble acheté. Pour elle, un mari, c'était avant tout l'homme qui embrasait ses passions, sa moitié, l'homme avec qui elle pouvait être honnête, entière, elle. Ce qu'elle refusait, c'était d'être limitée, d'être enfermée dans un rôle, dans un cadre. Elle voulait avoir le ciel infini pour plafond.

\- Bianca est une jeune fille admirable. Elle sera une grand dame. Répondit l'aristocrate avec sincérité

Carlotta eut un sourire de remerciement. Sa mère lui avait demandé de prendre sa sœur avec elle car elle perdait patience et seule Carlotta savait s'y prendre avec la plus jeune de ses filles. William avait accepté de bonne grâce. Il avait eu une sœur, lui aussi, mais la maladie l'avait emportée alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Bianca était sa sœur aussi, même si cela n'était que par alliance.

\- Mère voudrait que je la marie mais elle fait fuir tous les prétendants possibles. Elle refuse de changer ses agissements pour un mari. Dit Carlotta

\- Ses agissements ? Demanda Lucrezia

\- Les hommes qui ont voulu sa main l'ont trouvée trop masculine dans ses activités.

\- C'est parce qu'ils cherchent des berceaux et non des compagnes d'une vie. Un tel mariage détruirait votre sœur. Elle est en train de se transformer en un magnifique diamant, en une femme forte et indépendante. Elle a besoin d'un mari qui comprend cela et qui la comprenne. C'est ainsi que je le sens en tout cas. Mais je ne suis guère un expert en mariage. Je n'ai jamais connu les joies matrimoniales. Renchérit Victor

La maîtresse de maison ne répondit pas mais elle le regardait avec un respect nouveau. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette fameuse Oscar, mais Girodelle semblait comprendre Bianca. Ses paroles lui avaient redonné un peu d'espoir. Si lui avait pu voir tout cela en sa jeune sœur, alors un autre finirait par le voir aussi. Assoiffée par sa chasse ornithologique, Bianca rangea son filet et rejoignit l'assemblée. Une jeune servante lui offrit de l'eau, elle la remercia chaleureusement avant qu'on ne lui serve une tasse de thé.

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ton habileté, Bianca. Lui dit Lucrezia

\- C'est tant mieux ! Cela m'aidera peut-être, le jour où j'apprendrai l'escrime. Répondit l'adolescente

\- L'escrime?! Enfin, petite sœur, tu n'y penses pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! S'exclama Carlotta

\- Mademoiselle Oscar en faisait. Répliqua sa cadette

Quelques soirs auparavant, Bianca avait demandé à Victor de lui parler de la France, de ses grandes dames, et l'ancien officier n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui raconter la vie de sa Sylphide. La jeune fille avait été conquise et buvait ses paroles. Mais une fois l'histoire finie, malgré toutes les questions qui bouillonnaient dans sa tête, elle n'insista pas. Elle avait lu dans les yeux de Victor une tristesse et une douleur encore vive.

\- Vous l'avez beaucoup aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle était un éclair qui traversa bien des vies. Elle ne laissait pas indifférente. Oui, je l'aimais. Mais parce que je l'aimais, je l'ai laissée dans les bras d'un autre. Parce que son bonheur passait par lui et son bonheur faisait le mien, même si je n'étais pas à l'origine de sa joie.

Bianca avait doucement sourit et lui avait pris la main pour le consoler.

\- Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de vous connaître et de vous avoir pour ami.

Depuis cette soirée, le fait de savoir qu'il y avait eu une femme lui ressemblant un peu sur cette terre avait grandement consolé la demoiselle, qui s'était souvent sentie incomprise et seule en raison de son caractère.

\- Toutes les femmes devraient en connaître les rudiments ! Ce sont elles les plus visées par les bandits ! Si elles savaient se défendre, il y aurait moins de vol, peut-être même moins de mécréants ! Cela les dissuaderait. Argumenta Bianca

\- Et tu feras peur à ton mari. Rétorqua Carlotta

\- Un problème facilement réglé, je n'ai qu'à rester vieille fille. Dit la plus jeune

\- Mais Bianca, toutes les femmes ont besoin de l'amour de quelqu'un. Tenta Lucrezia avec douceur

\- C'est pour cela que Dieu a inventé les amants et les maîtresses. Répondit la jeune fille en riant

Même Carlotta ne put retenir un sourire face à la répartie de sa cadette et Victor leva sa tasse à la sagacité de la demoiselle.

XXXX

\- Je l'ai renvoyé car il faisait des avances à Bianca. Expliquait Carlotta à son époux

La veille, Bianca était allée aux écuries, comme elle en avait l'habitude, pour pouvoir monter Jelly, sa jument à la robe isabelle et à la crinière noire. D'habitude, c'était John, un palefrenier de dix-neuf ans, qui la recevait et l'aidait. C'était un garçon charmant et doux en qui Bianca avait toute confiance. Or, c'était là George, un autre palefrenier qui la reçut. Il était un peu plus âgé, environ vingt-cinq ans, le teint mat, le cheveu noir. Bianca s'en méfiait et s'en tenait éloignée car, si elle faisait mine de les prendre sur le ton de l'humour, ses blagues graveleuses à son encontre lui faisaient un peu peur. Et ce matin là, il semblait avoir envie de tenter une plaisanterie plus poussée.

\- Pour pouvoir monter Jelly, il faut m'embrasser, Miss Bianca.

\- Un baiser ? Sur la joue ?

\- Il me faut le baiser d'une femme, et non d'une fille.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle le repoussa et recula un peu.

\- Pas de baiser, pas de Jelly.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et de peur, elle cria :

\- Laissez-moi !

Victor, qui profitait du calme des jardins et de la fraîcheur matinale, l'entendit et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Bianca était adossée au mur, clairement paniquée, la tête rentrée dans les épaules alors qu'un homme se tenait au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiétant, tentant de lui voler ses lèvres.

\- Bas les pattes ! Ce ne sont guère là des manières de traiter la sœur de ta maîtresse !

En voyant Girodelle, l'homme pâlit et partit en courant. Bianca s'effondra dans les bras du français, en larmes.

\- J'ai eu si peur !

\- Tout ira bien désormais, il est parti.

Pourtant, intérieurement, Victor bouillait. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme se trouvait dans un état de colère intense. Quelqu'un avait osé tenter de s'imposer sur Bianca ! Il remercia le ciel de l'avoir fait laisser son épée dans sa chambre car avec son ire brûlante, il aurait pu l'embrocher.

\- Il faut le signaler à William et à Carlotta.

\- Victor... Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui aurait pu le laisser penser qu'il... Que je...

\- Vous n'êtes pas en tort, Bianca. Vous êtes la victime. Les victimes ne doivent pas être blâmées.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et se laissa guider vers sa sœur. Victor les laissa entre elles et se retira dans ses appartements. Lucrezia brodait, malgré son frère qui faisait les cent pas.

\- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle par lâcher

\- Elle est une jeune demoiselle charmante.

\- Je le vois à tes yeux, mon frère. La dernière fois qu'ils ont brillé ainsi, c'est quand Oscar était en vie, à ce bal chez son père où tu lui levas ton verre pour son audace. Bianca est un autre éclair qui traverse ta vie. Laisse-la donc t'éclairer.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, Lucrezia.

\- Pourtant, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne pensais qu'à la protéger et tu aurais pu tuer l'homme qui était un peu trop avenant envers elle. Je sais que tu défendrais une amie corps et âme, mais Victor, une envie de meurtre pour une amie offensée ?

L'homme ne répondit pas mais il sentait que sa sœur marquait un point. Bianca avait fini par hanter sa vie, à lui devenir indispensable. Il était très protecteur envers elle, et s'il ne se mêlait jamais des affaires familiales des Berkley, il était toujours soulagé quand un prétendant à la main de l'italienne abandonnait car elle était trop elle-même pour lui convenir. Il se retenait de ne pas la défendre quand certains se montraient d'une goujaterie incroyable envers elle. Un jour, elle n'avait pas paru, la pauvre s'était sentie malade. Rien de grave, elle était revenue le lendemain mais malgré sa sœur, malgré le couple Berkley, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, la journée lui avait semblé morne, longue et triste. Souvent, il repensait au moment où ils devraient rentrer chez eux et il en venait à souhaiter que son exil fusse éternel. L'idée d'être loin de Bianca le minait. Lucrezia avait-elle vu juste ? Il tenait à la demoiselle, sincèrement. Il avait fini, avec le temps, à ne plus voir le fantôme d'Oscar en elle. Désormais, cela n'était juste que des points communs. Même si Oscar lui manquait, il en avait fait son deuil. Soudain il réalisa. Comme toujours, c'était par le manque et l'absence qu'il comprit les murmures de son cœur.

Il aimait Bianca.

Mais elle, accepterait-elle ? Elle ne voyait sûrement en lui qu'un bon ami et il était tellement plus âgé qu'elle ! Qu'en penseraient Carlotta et William ? Ils avaient sans doute remarqué. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait été aveugle et sourd.

Lucrezia eut un sourire face au visage éclairé de son frère puis reprit son ouvrage.

XXXX

\- Il me semble que Victor t'aime, ma chérie. Commença Carlotta

\- Comme William t'aime ? S'interrogea la cadette

\- Oui, comme William m'aime. Mais toi, mon ange, l'aimes-tu ?

\- De tous mes amis, il est celui que j'affectionne le plus ?

Carlotta eut un sourire maternel.

\- Ma tendre enfant, tu as tout à apprendre de l'amour. Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Ferme les yeux et imagine Victor tentant de t'embrasser.

\- Mais enfin, Carlotta...

\- Obéis.

Bianca ferma donc les yeux et laissa son imagination voguer. Victor lui apparut, souriant et tendre, capturant avec délicatesse ses lèvres fines. Inconsciemment, elle sourit. Une sensation de plénitude l'envahit.

\- Nous avons notre réponse. Tu l'aimes.

L'adolescente dut se rendre compte de l'évidence. Elle était amoureuse de Victor. Ce qu'elle refusait des autres hommes, elle l'accepterait volontiers de lui. Ce qu'elle refusait aux autres, elle le lui donnerait. Parce que Victor la comprenait, la respectait, la voyait en égale. Elle avait souvent pensé au jour où il repartirait en France et l'idée l'avait rendue si triste qu'elle en venait à prier Dieu pour qu'il reste à jamais avec elle, l'idée de son absence lui brisait le cœur. Elle devait l'admettre, la France avait conquis l'Italie.

XXXX

William et Carlotta ne furent guère surpris par la révélation de Victor et ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui donner leur bénédiction si jamais il voulait épouser Bianca.

\- Je ne veux pas la forcer. Si elle ne m'aime pas, ou si elle ne veut pas se marier de suite, je la laisserai, je ne veux pas lui imposer une vie qu'elle ne désire pas.

Aussi, un après-midi, sous le regard des époux Berkley et de sa sœur, Victor se promena dans les jardins avec Bianca, résolu à lui avouer ses sentiments.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Commença-t-il

\- Moi aussi. Admit la jeune fille

\- Alors, à vous en premier, honneur aux dames.

Elle se planta alors devant lui, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez le droit de me repousser. Le prévint-elle

Préférant l'action aux mots, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Surpris, Victor ne la repoussa néanmoins pas et l'enlaça. Lucrezia riait et leva sa tasse en l'honneur des tourtereaux.

XXXX

Victor-Clément de Girodelle épousa Bianca le 14 juin 1790, deux mois après la naissance de Thomas Berkley, son neveu par alliance. Bianca rayonnait dans sa robe ivoire. Le couple resta dans la demeure des Berkley, où le 22 avril 1791, Victor-Clément entra dans le cercle de la paternité :

Bianca lui avait donné un petit garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Oscar.

Le couple Girodelle put regagner la France une fois la Terreur tombée, en 1796. Quand ils retrouvèrent leurs terres, Oscar avait un petit frère appelé André et Bianca avait un ventre rond.

Victor s'éteignit paisiblement en 1816, à l'âge de 62 ans, entouré par sa femme, sa sœur ainsi que son mari, ses neveux, ses nièces, ses 8 enfants : Oscar, André, Rose, Anne, Louis, Marie, Charlotte et Philippe et par ses petits-enfants.

Bianca fut une veuve digne et douce, mais malgré tout, elle ne put résister longtemps au chagrin qui la minait. Dieu la réunit à son cher mari deux ans plus tard.

 **FIN**


End file.
